Brian Kolb
| term_end = | governor = David Paterson | predecessor = Jim Tedisco | successor = | | state_assembly2 = New York | district2 = 129th | term_start2 = February 2000 | term_end2 = | preceded2 = | succeeded2 = | | birth_date = | birth_place = Rochester, New York | party = Republican | spouse = Lauren Kolb | children = Britton, Clayton, and Kylie | residence = Canandaigua, New York | alma_mater = Saint Petersburg Junior College (A.A.) Roberts Wesleyan College (B.S.) and (M.S.) | religion = Catholic | website = Assembly Website }} Brian M. Kolb (born August 14, 1952) is the New York State assemblyman from the 129th District, and is the minority leader of the Assembly. He was unanimously chosen as minority leader in April 2009, following the resignation of Jim Tedisco. Kolb, a Republican, has served in the Assembly since February 2000, when he won a special election. The 129th District is comprised by portions of Cayuga, Cortland, Onondaga, Ontario and Seneca counties in Upstate New York.District Map Early life and career Kolb was born in Rochester, New York. He received his Associate of Arts degree from Saint Petersburg Junior College in 1980. From 1986–87 he was the Town Supervisor for the Town of Richmond, and therefore also on the Ontario County Board of Supervisors. In 1996, he received his B.S. from Roberts Wesleyan College, and continued on to receive his M.S. in 1998. He became an adjunct professor at Roberts Wesleyan in 2000, a post he continues to hold. New York Assembly Kolb was chosen in a special election held in February 2000, and re-elected four times since that time. He won the November 2008 general election with 66 percent of the vote and ran uncontested in the November 2010 general election. Kolb currently serves as the Ranking Minority Member on the Committee on Banks, and is a member of several other standing committees. He is also a member of the National Conference of State Legislators, American Legislative Exchange Council, and part of the Heartland Institute's Board of Directors. Refusal to seek higher office Kolb had been named as a leading contender to challenge first-term Democrat Eric Massa (who eventually retired before seeking re-election) for the United States House of Representatives seat representing New York's 29th congressional district in 2010; however, he declined to seek the seat after becoming minority leader. He has also declined an opportunity to run against Kirsten Gillibrand for United States Senate, again declined to seek the 29th district seat even after Massa's resignation,"Republicans rethinking 29th District race" and also declined to run for Congress in 2012, this time against Democrat Kathy Hochul.Bragg, Chris (March 7, 2012). Sen. Patrick Gallivan (And Other Big GOP Names) Eying Hochul’s Seat. City & State. Retrieved March 7, 2012. Personal life Kolb resides in Canandaigua, New York. He and his wife Lauren have three children: Britton, Clayton, and Kylie. References External links *New York State Assembly Member Website *New York Republican Assembly Campaign Committee *Brian M. Kolb: 2004 Politician Profile Campaign funding profile compiled by Opensecrets.org *Response to New York League of Conservation Voters' Questionnaire Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Roberts Wesleyan College alumni Category:Members of the New York State Assembly Category:New York Republicans Category:People from Canandaigua, New York Category:People from Rochester, New York